dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Rainen
Biography As a child, Rainen was a rather unusual sort. From the day he was born he had brilliant cyan eyes, a unique feature among the entirety of his village. When he was three, a strange wave washed over him while playing in a creek with other village children. He was washed down stream and recovered by a water nymph who took him to her grove. While he recovered. the nymph sang songs to him of beings from the dawn of creation that guided the elements into the forms they now take. Drawn by the meaning of these songs, Rainen asked the Nymph for story after story about these primordial elementals. Soon enough the nymph, in a moment of uncertainty, decided to keep the boy. As weeks and months passed by for him, memories of his village faded, and the nymph became the only mother he knew. While wandering around the grove as a five year old, Rainen happened upon a small creek leading in a direction he had never gone before. A water faerie who had accompanied him warned him not to go down the creek, but his natural human curiosity had already won out. The faerie begrudgingly accompanied him and the two traveled down the creek. Unknown to him, the faerie used her magic to disguise the color of his eyes as a normal looking brown. He immediately left the creek, adventuring off a little ways. He came upon the remains of a large town that had been burnt. After a few minutes, he came upon a decrepit old lady who was silently watching a stone marker. When he approached her, he asked her what had happened to the town and she told him a story of how a dragon, the likes of which had never been seen before, came and destroyed their town in passing. When he next asked about the grave she was sitting at, she shared a story of how forty years ago her brother was swept away by the creek never to be seen again. The faerie, in a moment of great distress, implored Rainen that they should return home before his mother began to worry. When he was seven, the nymph told him a story of an ancient sword protected within the deepest recesses of the grove. His curiosity piqued, he asked her to show it to him but she declined without a moments hesitation. That night as he went to bed he could hear sounds of crying coming from the pool his adoptive mother slept in. Eventually, he was lulled to sleep by the sound of the waters. When he awoke, the nymph had acted as if nothing had happened the night before. Waving it off as one of her oddities, Rainen continued to live the care free life of a water nymph. On his thirteenth birthday, his mother came to him and told him they were going on a little adventure. They traveled down a stream, through all manner of twists and curves, to eventually reach a grove with the purest water Rainen had ever felt. In the middle of the pond was a small island with a pedestal that held a blue longsword. The nymph told Rainen to touch the sword, and when he placed a hand on its pommel, the blade began to emit a bright light, engulfing the area in a blue tinted light. The nymph fled quickly, crying tears of remorse as the waters of the grove rose up around Rainen, trapping him in ice. As he was frozen, a voice whispered to his mind "your time has not yet come" Seven years later, the ice receded from Rainen. After recovering from the shock of having been aged during his sleep, he noticed an outlet different from the one he came in. Feeling a strange urge to travel down this new path, he took the sword from the pedestal and embarked on his journey. During his travels he learned that hundreds of years had passed from the time he was a child and now, a year later, he finds himself in Rook City. Appearance Rainen has lightly tinted blue skin, bright cyan blue eyes and glacial blue hair. He wears expensive blue robes and a tight fitting pale gray leather outfit underneath. Attached to his leather outfit is a sheath which holds a masterwork longsword that looks like it was cut from a sapphire. Sessions Rainen's Logs for gold and exp based activities Downtime Activities Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Sorcerer Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): HP: 2 Racial: 9 Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, Aquan Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: Total Weight: Spells Companions Category:Character Category:Level 7